He Just Couldn't Help It
by Lemurian-Girl
Summary: KentFiora fluff warning! Kent finds himself thinking of Fiora around the fire one night. Can he dispell the feelings inside or is he truly falling for her? Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

* * *

A thousand words were screaming at Kent inside his head. They mostly consisted of his morals and good values, his honor and duties, yet his eyes kept straying to the attractive pegasus knight chatting with her sister across the bonfire. The orange glow highlighted her pleasant features, her slim figure, her graceful poise. Even her distant mumblings reminded Kent just how intelligent she was for someone who was raised so poor. He also knew if Sain caught him staring at Fiora, then it would the end of him. 

He just couldn't help himself..

There was no instant attraction with Fiora. When he first met her, he thought of her as sweet, kind, morally pure, beautiful, but never as a potential love interest. As that thought raced into his mind, Kent mentally slapped himself, becoming interested with the faded wrinkles in his boots rather the lovely woman sitting not so far away. It was just so hard to keep his gaze off her, no matter what had instilled in him. Fiora was a comrade and would never-could never- become a love interest. It was as simple as that.

Tell that to his heart. He had no idea just when he began to feel for her. Perhaps it was in one of their many discussions on the rules that should be enforced on the army; she was the only one with the same opinions as him. She agreed with everything, only slight diversity in ideas led them to sometimes fierce debates. Still, he loved how she would that with him. They were always in friendly nature, yet perhaps that was the start of something more. It could have been that time when they drafted the male/female policy, only to forget about it as they began to converse in other subjects. They began to know eachother better, and Kent now considered Fiora one of his closest friends.

His eyes flitted upwards to sneak another glance at her, and he was surprised to catch her watching him. She immediately turned her head away, and Kent swore he could spot a blush creeping onto her face. It was a good thing that the heat of the fire was there to give an excuse for the sudden wave of heat in his cheeks.

He had to get away, take a breath of fresh air to clear his lungs and mind...and heart.

Kent stood and stretched out, before walking away. Around him, a few of his fellow soldiers were preparing for bed, finishing up supper or discussing the day's events. Traveling with Eliwood's army was rough and hard, and the days always blurred into eachother. Kent could have sworn that the amusing antecdote, about haggling with some merchant, Guy was muttering to Dorcas had happened a week prior. The fighters were just so tired, they could barely tell the difference. Now, with the cold Bern nights settling in, they woke up sore and stiff.

Kent proceded to the very edge of camp and took a seat on the cold ground. It helped sway from Fiora, or at least it did until a hand took him gentley on the shoulder.

"Do you mind some company?" Fiora's sweet voice said. He looked up at her, desperately trying to keep his voice steady, he squeaked a yes. The pace of his heart grew faster as she took a seat next him, tucking her knees under her arms and setting her head on top. She gazed up at the stars. Kent knew it was rude to stare, but as the moonlight illumiated her blue eyes, he found himself unwilling to pull away.

He just couldn't help himself.

If Sain truly felt this way about every girl he laid eyes on, maybe it was not so bad. At the mere suggestion to himself, he bit down on his lip hard and imagined kicking himself over and over in his head. Proper Knights were not supposed to act like this. It was not right to fall for a comrade, and yet, he was he coming down so quickly, it scared him.

Kent had never been in love before, and he was beginning to think that this was what it felt like.

"Fiora," He spoke her name without thinking. Of course she turned her head towards him, a questioning look in her eyes. The breeze ruffled through her teal hair, distracting Kent momentarily. He pulled himself together enough to say, "It is late. It would be best if we retire now to ensure enough rest for the impending battle." Fiora looked a tad disapointed, but there was also agreement hidden in her expression.

"Of course Kent." She said, her voice filled with understanding. Kent stood and offered a hand to help Fiora up. She accepted, slowly rising to her feet while daintily pulling her short skirt down. Kent did not let go of her hand; instead, he reveled in the touch of the soft skin. How she kept callouses from forming was a mystery to him, but he did not let himself stray on such thoughts.

"Kent," Fiora mumbled a little sheepishly. "Are you ready to let me go yet?" She smiled at him, and his heart fluttered.

"Just one more thing." He whispered, leaning in towards her. He knew it was improper-immoral even- to kiss a comrade, and he knew that it would be dangerous in battle should he forget his duties to save her. He was the Knight Commander of Caelin, his liege should come first.

But darn, he just couldn't help himself.

* * *

Author's Note: My first attempt at a one shot, and it's for my most favorite couple in the whole world! Very fluffy and sweet, I know. Perhaps Kent and Fiora are a tad bit out of character? Eh, a little short too, but the idea just popped into my head. (I'm my worst critic). REVIEW! Constructive critism welcomed, but flames shall be used to fuel the evil S'more monster I have hiding in my closet.  



End file.
